


Whatever It Takes

by blarkore



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Bellamy is a little ruthless, Bellarke is very in love, Cage is a nasty bitch, Clarke is the best mob gf, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of scared Bellamy, Mob Boss!Bellamy, Mob family, Violence, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkore/pseuds/blarkore
Summary: Bellamy lived an unconventional life, to say the least, but he was happy. He was the biggest and most powerful mob boss around, controlling all of Arkadia and working on controlling even more. He had so many loyal men and women working for him, who he would even dare to call his friends. His sister and her husband, Lincoln worked closely with him and were a great asset to his team. On top of all that, he had the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. Clarke is her name, his best friend, love of his life, an amazing partner to him with all the mob business, and the woman who he plans to spend the rest of his life with. They’ve been together ever since they were 18 years old. Now, 24 and as in love as ever, he bought a ring and he’s planning on proposing to her on their 6th anniversary this weekend. So yeah, for an unconventional life, it’s going pretty great.That is, until Clarke calls him crying and then the call abruptly ends and his beautiful girl is now missing and possibly in grave danger. Now, Bellamy will do whatever it takes to get her back.





	1. That damn Cage Wallace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go with a Mob!Bellarke
> 
> There will be some light violence, but probably not in too much detail.
> 
> I don't have a schedule for updating, so I guess just whenever I'm bored and have a finished chapter.
> 
> Explicit language

It started as any day did, he woke up holding Clarke in his arms. He had to get to their headquarters and deal with some guy who Monty spotted trying to break into the underground bar they own. Clarke works as a part-time medic for the local urgent care, but spends most of her time patching his own guys up after things go down. 

Today, she has to go to work though so he pulls her closer to his chest for the few minutes they have left to lay in bed. He can hear her stir, and she turns around in his arms. “Mmm morning, Bell.”  


He gives her a soft and sweet kiss, “Morning, baby. I’ve gotta get going here soon, but I’ll be home shortly after you get off work and we can have a relaxing night together.”

“That sounds nice. We haven’t had much time off lately, I’ve missed you. How about you make love to me tonight?” She’s smirking up at him, and he almost wants to tell everyone to fuck off today and take her up on that offer right now.

“I would love that more than anything.” She kisses him one more time, then they have to roll out of bed and get ready. They take a quick shower together, get their coffee, and start to head out.

As she walks to her car, she waves and says, “I love you babe, see you tonight!”

With a giant dopey smile that only she can put on his face he says, “I love you too baby, can’t wait!” And they are off.

\--------

As he walks in, Murphy quickly gets to him and says, “Hey boss man. Glad you’re here, this dude is a real piece of work.” Great, sounds like he’ll have to end this problem quickly.

He sees Miller and Lincoln standing in front of some scrawny guy who can’t be more than 19 years old. He’s tied to a chair and gagged. Bellamy can almost sense the fear that comes when he spots him, “So, you’re the kid who tried to break into my bar, huh? You obviously aren’t smart enough to pull it off so I have a feeling you were sent by someone who didn’t care if you made it out or not?”

Miller takes the gag out so he can talk, but all the kid does is smirk and say, “How do you know I didn’t pull off what I wanted to?” Well, now Bellamy is pissed. Who the fuck is this kid?

“Okay, so what is it you were sent for? What’s your name and who sent you?”

“My name is Dax, and I have a feeling you know exactly who sent me.” Oh god, not this again.

“Let me guess, you’re one of Wallace’s cronies. What the fuck does he want now?” Cage Wallace, an entitled asshole whose Dad was pretty powerful, but he decided to retire and Cage isn’t half as effective as his father. He’s been an increasing problem, wanting to take over Arkadia and has been starting shit with Bellamy’s guys for months.

“Well, that you will find out soon. As for me, my part is done and I have nothing more to tell you.” At this, Lincoln decks him in the jaw and tells him to give up Wallace’s plan, but the kid actually bites off his own tongue. 

“Fuck, he’s no use now, obviously Cage just had him as a messenger or some shit. Take him out.” Miller follows Bellamy’s order and as he is walking away he hears the shot. He’s done even earlier than normal, and can maybe try and follow up on where Wallace has been lately and see what the hell he is up to. 

\--------

He’s been having Jasper and Monty try to hack into some things, and track Cage for the last couple of hours when Octavia walks in. “Hey big brother, what are the nerds up to?”

He hears some light protest from Monty and Jasper and says, “Cage is starting trouble again so they are trying to track his movements. See what he’s up to recently.”

“Of course he’s up to something. Is that what that kid trying to break into the bar was? Someone sent by Cage to steal our things?” She laughs, but it’s in this moment when he realizes that is the complete opposite.

“Actually, what if that was just a distraction? Make us put our attention on Dax so his other guys could do something. I mean, really what could the bar possibly have to do with anything, he knew that kid would get caught.” Shit, that’s not good. Just as he’s telling Octavia to check in with all guys outside of the compound today, his phone rings. He smiles, Clarke. She should be getting off work right now.

“Hey baby, you headed hom-“ He stops immediately as he can hear her heavy breathing, and little cries, “Clarke, what is wrong? Are you okay?”

“Bell-“ She croaks out, “I left work and someone started following me and now I’m running. I don’t have a weapon and I’m scared. I have no clue who it is.”

He’s freaking out now as he realizes what the distraction was for, he signals Murphy towards him to help, “Baby, tell me where you are right now. Murphy and I are on our way.”

“I-I don’t know. Not too far from the clinic, but there was a-“ and she stops and he can hear some moving and rustling, and a guy yell “Bitch.” He’s running out, but he doesn’t have a clue where to go.

“CLARKE! Clarke, are you there?! Baby, hold on I’m coming!” Octavia and Murphy are running behind him when he hears Clarke cry once more, and then the call ends. “NO! Clarke!” Shit.

Murphy stops him, “Bellamy, where are we going? What’s wrong with Clarke?” He can hardly breathe.

“Bell, calm down. Tell us what happened.” Octavia grabs his arm, and tries to soothe him, but he is on the verge of tears. He can’t believe he let this happen, how could he be so stupid? He let Wallace trick him, and now the love of his life is in danger. At this, he stands up straight and prepares himself to do whatever it takes to get her back.

With a murderous expression, he looks to Murphy and Octavia and says, “Cage took her. He took Clarke. And I’m going to kill him.”


	2. Time sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy brings in his reinforcements, prepared to do anything and everything to get her back and take down Cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a flashback in this chapter, so watch for that!
> 
> Somewhat of a slow, filler chapter.

Bellamy had Monty track Clarke’s phone while he was on his way to the clinic, prepared to search for even the smallest clue of where they took her. “Uh, okay it says her phone is at this location.”

So, that is where Bellamy went, his heart was beating like crazy and he could hardly stop to take a breath, but he was going to get her back and he would stop at nothing to do it. He pulled up to the location Monty sent him, and it was just an empty alley. As he got out of the car, sure enough Clarke’s phone was laying on the ground, the screen cracked to pieces.

Octavia and Murphy came with him so they were a bit frightened when Bellamy yelled, “FUCK!”

Octavia started talking to him to try and calm him down, “Bell, let’s just go back to the compound and see if we can find any thing that would point us to Cage’s whereabouts.” Meanwhile, Murphy couldn’t even look at him. He was a mess and he knew that, but Murphy and Clarke also had a special type of friendship so he knew this was affecting him too.

“Call Jasper and Monty and tell them to see if they can hack into any of the surrounding businesses camera systems. I need to call a few people.”

And so, Bellamy went home getting ready to gather a lethal crew. Wallace had no idea who he was messing with, he just made the biggest mistake of his life taking Clarke.

\--------

“This is Raven, what’s up?” Raven Reyes, a certified genius. She wasn’t technically part of his employ, but she and her boyfriend Wells were two of Clarke’s best friends, and two of the smartest people he knew. They definitely needed in on this.

“Raven, it’s Bellamy. Listen I need you to get Jaha and come to the compound.” He plans on calling every person he or Clarke trusts, and taking down Cage in the most brutal way he can.

“The compound? If you and Clarke wanted to have a double date, we could just meet at your house.”

“This is serious, Raven. It’s about Clarke. Get to the compound, Miller will open the gates for you.”

“Alright. Okay, I’m on my way.”

\--------

The next person might be a little trickier to get into town, “Bellamy, my man. What can I do for you today?”

“Roan, is there any way you could get into Arkadia within a few hours?” Roan Azgeda, the mob boss of Ice Nation. He’s hours away and has never messed with any of Bellamy’s business so they fit well into being allies. Plus, Roan used to hangout with him and Clarke when they were younger and before he took over the Azgeda business. 

“A few hours? Why, you and Clarke neglect to tell me you were pregnant that last 9 months, but now want the kid to meet their godfather?” Roan is basically never serious until he has to be, which is all fun until Bellamy is about to lose his mind and doesn’t want to waste another minute talking.

“I wish. Cage Wallace. He sent a guy to distract me, and while none of us were paying attention, they took Clarke.”

“THEY WHAT?! Say no more, brother. I’m there in 2 hours.” And that’s why they are friends.

\--------

Hours later, he gathered all crew members along with Roan, Raven, and Wells in the compound, and started to explain, “To start, some of you know that we had a man held here this morning for trying to break into the bar. Well, it turns out that wasn’t his goal at all, and he was merely a distraction. Cage Wallace had sent him, and while we were busy with that, he had guys down at the clinic.” He could barely fathom saying the words, but he needed his crew to know how serious this was, “They took Clarke when she was leaving.” 

His people all know what Clarke means to him, and more than that, they all love her as well so as he said this, he heard numerous gasps, and saw shocked and outraged faces. Raven was the loudest, “What do you mean they fucking took her? Why would Cage do that?”

Murphy spoke up this time, “Wallace has been trying to take over this territory for a long time, but he isn’t strong enough. My guess is he is going to try and take down Bellamy using Clarke as bait.”

“And if he just kills her to get back at you for Emerson?” One of the guys said this, and while it wasn’t a pleasant thought, it did run through his head. Bellamy’s empire was not one that dealt with sex trafficking or any prostitution as many mob bosses do, but Cage does deal with it and his main guy, Emerson, had taken a young 12-year-old girl named Charlotte that Clarke had as a patient. Long story short, Bellamy found out, got Charlotte back, and killed Emerson.

“That’s NOT going to happen!” Bellamy couldn’t even stomach the thought. “We are already working to get her back safely. Monty and Jasper are hacking into the security cameras around the area she was taken as we speak.”

This is when Roan becomes part of the plan, “I am having my guys patrol all exits and airways out of town to make sure no one is leaving.”

“In the meantime, we are going to have guys spread all through the city in places that Cage has been recently spotted. We will have to assume if they found out the clinic that Clarke was working at, they know some of our houses too, so we only meet at the compound and we keep an eye out for everything.” As he looked around, it seemed everyone was agreeing, and it was go time.

“One more thing, if there are any updates at all, you call me or Bellamy immediately on our private phones.” Murphy was keeping it together a bit better than him, so he was grateful that he was taking charge somewhat.

\--------

Not too long after the meeting, everyone was where they should be and patrolling the whole time. He couldn’t sit still; he was just so worried about his girl. He really hoped they hadn’t hurt her at all, but he still couldn’t imagine how scared she was.

“Hey Bellamy, check this out.” Monty waved him over to the computer screens, “I was able to get into the security system down the street from the alley her phone was in.”

“And what? Did you find anything?”

“At the time she called you, I can just see Clarke coming from the other way and ducking into the alley. Then, look here, this guy follows right after her. I can’t see who it is, but right after this black van pulled up and the guy carried Clarke into it.” God, he hated seeing that. It broke his heart to see how scared she looked running, and then some asshole putting her in that van.

“Can you run the van’s license plate, and see who it’s registered under?”

“Yeah, and I had Jasper send the crew a description of the van. We’re also going to try to hack into more cameras in the direction it went to see if we can follow it farther.” Monty looked back at him, a little weary, and said, “Bellamy, maybe you should go home for a bit and get some rest. There’s not much more we can do after this.”

“No. I don’t need rest; I need her safe. I do have to go back and pick a couple things up, but I’ll be back quickly.”

So, he went home to get some clothes to take to the compound, and a few of Clarke’s things that she has at the house. She doesn’t wear her Dad’s watch anymore, but he doesn’t want it to get stolen in case someone happens to breaking in while he’s busy. It would break her heart to lose it. He also needs to get all the weapons he has stored in the house; he wants to be locked and loaded for whenever he sees Cage or any of his men. 

Walking into their bedroom, he had to stop. It hadn’t even been a day ago yet that him and Clarke were cuddling in their bed. Even if he were able to sleep, he couldn’t sleep here with the smell of her still on her pillow and her things all over. He grabs what he needs and starts to head out, until he’s hit with a thought.

Slowly, he walks to the bedside table and opens the first drawer. He knows Clarke is too curious for her own good so he had to build a fake bottom in the drawer so she wouldn’t see what he was hiding. He took the bottom out and there it is, the engagement ring he had custom made for her. Picking it up, he has to sit down on his bed, and he can’t even stop the flow of tears that come. He’s a fucking mob boss for god sake, but this girl is his world and has been for years. He was planning to propose this weekend, their 6th anniversary. Now, he can’t help but think about the day they met all those years ago.

\--------

SEPTEMBER 2011

Their mom had just died, and his dad being a mob boss who is not that loving of a father is hardly around. Octavia started volunteering at the hospital recently, and he is starting to get more into the business with his father since he is 16 now. Tonight, he’s just sitting at home when Octavia walks in with a friend. O is only a year younger than him, so sometimes her friends are interested in him when they meet. 

“Hey Bell, this is my friend Clarke, she volunteers at the hospital too!” Octavia motions between them, “Clarke, this is my brother Bellamy. You guys are actually the same age and he’s a huge nerd, but I think you’d get along!” They both mutter small ‘hellos’ and ‘nice to meet yous’. He wants to talk to her more, and he is used to girls wanting him first.

However, this girl, this beautiful blonde with striking blue eyes is friendly, but hardly looks his way. Instead, choosing to pay attention to only his sister.

She’s adorable, and he won’t lie, her not paying attention to him kind of hurts. He can hear her and O laughing and goofing off in the kitchen, and he makes a promise to himself that he will find a way to woo her before the end of the year. 

\--------

PRESENT

He laughed remembering how hard he used to try to get Clarke to talk to him back then. She was so stubborn, but they both fell in love anyway. He’s hoping against all odds that her stubbornness and her strength will keep her alive and unharmed against Cage, until he can get to her.

His princess. He’s never letting her go again after this, he swears it.


	3. Evil Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage interrogates Clarke, and Bellamy gets a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch for switching POV's in this chapter!!
> 
> Warning: Violence

*CLARKE’S POV*

She was tied to a chair when whoever took her finally took the bag off her head. Of course, they wouldn’t give her a chance to see where they brought her. She was trying her hardest not to be scared, but she couldn’t help it. As soon as she got off work, she had a bad feeling and then she saw a guy following and knew something was about to happen. 

She couldn’t imagine how scared Bellamy was right now. She tried to call him fast enough, but the guy was quicker than her and she had been starting to get hysterical. She knew her phone call probably served to make Bell even more scared. He’s never been good at hearing or seeing her scared or crying. Which she usually never is scared around him, she just knows if he’s around she’ll be safe.

“Ahh, the princess is finally here. Nice to meet you, I’ve been waiting for this day for a while.” She looked up to the man speaking, Cage Wallace. Of fucking course.

“What do you want with me? Bellamy will kill you.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes at that.

“Bellamy will kill me? Yeah, he can try all he wants. In fact, I’m counting on him coming here to get you. And the minute that he does I will kill him, and let’s be real the Blake mob will be nothing without him so I can have Arkadia all to myself.”

She started thrashing in the chair trying to get out, she’ll be damned if she leads Bellamy here and gets him hurt or killed, “You think you can actually pull that off Cage? You’re not half as smart as you think. And not even a fourth as smart as Bellamy.”

He snarled, “That’s why you are here sweetheart. Everyone knows that people don’t think rationally when their loved ones are in danger. He’ll be a wreck and that will make it too easy. But you’ll be alright, I’m thinking about keeping you afterwards, seeing what actually makes Blake love you so much.”

She looked up and with nothing more to say, she spit it his face. “Feisty huh? Yeah, that isn’t going to work,” and then he slapped her across the face. “Put the bag back on, we’ll interrogate her in a bit. I want to send her boy a little message.”

\--------

She wasn’t sure how long it was until he came back, but when he did there were a couple guys with him. She noticed that they had knives at the ready and knew immediately this was going to be hell.

“So, as Bellamy’s little princess, we have some questions we need answered.” She just stared them down, she knew already she’d rather get tortured than answering their questions knowing that whatever it is will get Bellamy or his people hurt.

“Alright, I’ll start. Where is the compound you guys use?” Ha, as if she would answer that. They’ve worked so hard to keep it hidden, it could ruin so much if it was found. “Not going to answer? Okay boys, go on.” Then, they were ripping her sleeve and running the knife down her arm. She hissed in pain but kept quiet.

“Who are your hackers? I know they are half the reason you guys know anything.” Monty and Jasper, but god she would let them kill her before giving those two up. “Okay, another one.” And they ran the knife again, and now tears were streaming down her face.

“Should I send a picture to Bellamy? Maybe he’d be more inclined to give up answers.” Yes, she thought, send a picture to Bellamy, Monty and Jasper, and even Raven if she’s with them will be able to get a location from that. But then, she really doesn’t want Bell to come here and get killed.

“You stupid bitch! Answer the questions, and maybe you can save yourself at least.” She’d die for Bellamy so yeah that’s not happening, but she could mess with them.

“If you promise to spare Bellamy, I’ll tell you anything you want.” Cage laughed.

“Not going to happen, killing him is the whole point of this, sweetheart.” She didn’t know that Cage had already sent him something that would make him go crazy.

“I would die before giving him and our people up, so looks like you’ll have to kill me. And then, oops you won’t have anything to hold over Bellamy’s head.” She could tell that what she said clicked in Cage’s head and it pissed him off. 

He grabbed a knife from his boys, ran it down her arm and said, “Fucking cunt.” Then, he stormed out, all while she silently laughed. Idiot.

\--------

*BELLAMY’S POV*

He was trying to find something to do, something useful that would bring them one step closer to getting Clarke back. He wasn’t going to lose hope, not for her, but he just wanted everything to go quicker. He just wanted her back right this moment. He had to sit down and close his eyes for a minute so he didn't lose it.

“Hey Bell, one of the guys patrolling downtown said that a package was dropped at the clinic.” Octavia came strolling into his office.

He sat straight up and took it as Murphy walked in. The three of them braced themselves as he opened it, “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Oh god.” He was losing it as he looked at the package containing the crown necklace that he got her, covered in blood and with a lock of her hair next to it.

Octavia covered her mouth and was starting to cry as Murphy said, “Wait there’s a note underneath.”

Murphy took it out and started to read, “It says, ‘Cherish this necklace because you’ll never see her alive to wear it again.’ Oh my god.” Octavia and Murphy are both trying not to cry as Bellamy holds then necklace, and then pushes everything off his desk and punches the wall. 

That was until he realized, “Wait, how did a package get dropped off but no one patrolling got the person who dropped it off?” They both snapped their heads up.

“It was McCreary who got it. I’ll get him over here right now.” And with that, Octavia left.

Murphy took in his expression, “You don’t think he could be a rat, do you?”

“It’s possible. And if he is, we get all the information we can and then he’s dead.”


	4. Betrayal and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds out one of his men is working for Cage, and then he makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I was busy!
> 
> Enjoy this one!

Octavia walked in a little bit later to Bellamy and Murphy looking at a map of the city on his desk, McCreary was following behind her. “You wanted to see me, boss?”

“McCreary, yes. I heard it was you who picked up the package that was left at the clinic. Did you see who dropped it off or were you not paying attention for some reason?” Bellamy could see the lie on his face before he even told it.

“I- uh- There was that same black van, it didn’t even stop. They just threw out the package and kept going.” What he didn’t know was that Monty had already checked a security camera and saw McCreary on his own dropping the package off. Slimy bastard.

“Yeah, and you didn’t think to follow? That could’ve been our chance to follow them right to Clarke.”

“I-I didn’t think I was supposed to leave my watch post.” He’s hardly containing his anger at this point. A fucking rat in his compound.

“Alright. I will give you one more chance to tell the fucking truth. You think I’m stupid? You think I don’t know you’re working for Wallace.” At this, Miller walked in and put a gun to his head as Murphy pushed him into a chair and tied his hands together. “Tell me where they took her, and what his plan is.”

“I don’t know where they took her, but his plan is just to take you down. He wants Arkadia to himself.” Murphy then lands a hit   
square on his jaw.

“How are we supposed to believe your lying ass? You’re a rat, and a bastard. Tell us where he took her.” Silence, then another hit from Murphy, then another.

He keeps hitting him until finally, “I swear I don’t know where she is, but I can tell you where I met with Wallace. I haven’t been working with him long, just for this, so he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me her location.”

“Hmm seems Cage might have one braincell then if he doesn’t trust you. Okay, so tell us the meetup location and while you’re at it tell us why you are working for him now and what’ve you’ve told him.”

He seems to think a minute. “It was taking too long for me to move up the ranks here, and I wanted more money. He offered me that in exchange for the location of the clinic she works at, and your house. If he didn’t get her from work, he wanted me to take her when I knew you were gone, and she was home.”

This time Bellamy lands a punch, “Move up the ranks huh? You aren’t worth shit; you didn’t even deserve to be a part of my business. Again, give us the meet up location. And did you give Wallace the compound location?”

“It was at a diner that he owns. He’s kept it pretty well hidden from you guys, so he is able to do business there. And no, the compound was my bargaining chip to ensure he wouldn’t just kill me after I delivered the package.”

“Look how well that worked for you. Fucking asshole.” And so, he got the location of the diner, and landed a couple more hits to McCreary before giving the kill order.

“Wait WAIT! I told you everything I know; you don’t need to kill me. I-I could go back to Cage, get him to trust me, and get information about Clarke.” Yeah, like he’d trust the bastard now.

For some reason Octavia agreed, “Bell, he could be useful. He could get closer to Cage than any of us.” Bellamy was getting fed up now, so he took his gun, and shot him right in the head.

They all jumped, not expecting that. “He couldn’t be trusted now. He would’ve just spilled everything to Cage now which could’ve ended up in the compound getting stormed and Clarke being in more danger. I’m not risking it.”

Bellamy stormed away not aware that Murphy, Miller, and Octavia were exchanging weary looks behind his back.

\--------

“Bellamy!” Jasper came running after him. “I got a read on that van, but it’s registered under Paxton McCreary and Lincoln went to his house and it was sitting in the driveway.”

“Fuck, Cage knew that we would catch McCreary and kill him, so the license plate gives us nothing. He’s covering up his tracks well. "Any chance you were able to follow it with the security cameras near the clinic.” 

“We followed it down one street, but then it turned down an alley and we couldn’t get anything after that. We’ll keep trying, but for all we know they could’ve switched cars and dropped it at McCreary’s place before going anywhere.”

“Yeah I know. Damn it. We have one other lead at this point, and it’s the diner. Just- just keep doing whatever tracking you can and keep your eyes out.” He was feeling utterly hopeless knowing Cage planned this in detail, but he wouldn’t give up.

“You got it, boss. Monty and I will keep working and we’ll keep you updated. I know we’ll get her back, it’s Clarke. She’ll be fine.” God, he hopes he’s right.

“Thanks Jasper. Call me for any more news.”

\--------

Him, Murphy, and Lincoln were on their way to the diner to stake out any movement when his phone started ringing. “This is Blake.”

“Ah Bellamy, good to hear your voice. Well, not really.” Cage. He’s automatically pissed off.

“Wallace, you’ve got some nerve calling me right now, fucking bastard.” Lincoln and Murphy both whipped their heads to him at the mention of Cage, and he covered the phone and said, “Call Monty, tell him to track where this call is coming from.”

Cage started laughing on the phone, “What? You think you’re the only big man who can play dirty? You want to control all of Arkadia and then take my girls and kill my men?”

“Emerson got what he deserved, and that girl was only 12. Get to the point of this call. What do you want me to do to get Clarke back?”

He laughed more, “Oh I’m sure there’s tons you would do for your princess. I know there is a lot I’d like to do to her. Pretty little thing.” He fucking hates him, and he hates that he has Clarke.

“Touch her and I’ll kill you and all your guys.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you could even find me. But anyway, that’s not the point of this phone call. I don’t want anything from you except for you dead. I’ll send you a location, you come alone, as soon as you’re dead, Clarke will be delivered back to whoever is left to care.” He pauses. “If you don’t, I guess she’ll just stay here and endure whatever we want to do to her. You want to hear?”

He hears movement, and then the sound of a slap. Then, Cage says, “She takes a knife to the arms pretty well. Listen.” And then a scream and a cry that he knows is Clarke. That sound will give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

“OKAY, STOP! Send the location, and a time. I’ll be there.”

“Smart choice. See you soon.” And the call ends. 

He would gladly give his life if it keeps Clarke safe. He just has to fill in the team, and make sure they know to get Clarke after Cage kills him.


	5. Octavia has a plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns about the deal, and Octavia comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been so busy!
> 
> I'm trying to write the chapters a little quicker, but I suck lmao.
> 
> Also, sorry it's so short!

*CLARKE’S POV*

Cage walked in looking smug, and she wanted to kick his head off his shoulders. “Guess what princess?” He smirked. She didn’t even bother to answer.

“Not in the mood to talk? Alright, I’ll tell you anyway. In just a day, I will have everything I want. Arkadia is mine.” At that, she snapped her head up.

“You’re lying. You couldn’t take down Bellamy and his guys on their worst day.” He kept smirking at her.

“I don’t have to take them down, Bellamy agreed to give himself up. He’ll be dead and his crew will be nothing.”

She started thrashing in the chair, “What the fuck are you talking about? Bellamy wouldn’t give himself up.”

“Sweetheart, he’s doing it for you. Isn’t that cute? I told him I’d deliver you back to whoever still cares after he lets me kill him. He agreed because he’d rather be dead than have you in danger.”

“You son of a bitch! If you kill him, I will kill you as soon as I’m out of here. I promise you that.”

“Oh, you feisty girl, you aren’t getting out of here.” She stopped thrashing. “What? You thought I’d hold up my end of the deal for Bellamy? Hilarious. I told him I would deliver you back to whoever cares, and sweetheart… I care.” His face couldn’t get more smug if he wanted it to, and she wanted to kill him in the most brutal way possible.

“You are a piece of shit, Cage. What good does any of this do? You aren’t smart enough to ever be as successful as Bellamy. You want so badly to be like your father, but you are just an ignorant bastard who no one loves.”

He smacked her across the face and said, “You’re going to learn some manners around me, you little bitch. Bellamy might let you get away with that smart mouth, but you are MY girl now and you will respect me. And unloved? Not for long, I know you’ll learn to love me. Can’t wait to see what that body can do.” She spit at him.

“You’re sick. I’d rather be dead than fuck you.”

“Good thing it’s not up to you. Maybe before Bellamy dies, I’ll tell him what I plan to do so he can die in even more agony.” He smiled, the smarmy bastard. “Anyway, I’ve got people to kill so I’ll see you later.”

She felt so broken and helpless, tied to a chair. Not able to tell Bellamy he was walking into a trap, a deal that only worked out for Cage. She started crying hoping to god that Cage doesn’t pull this off, she can’t imagine Bellamy, the love of her life, just being dead.

\--------

*BELLAMY’S POV*

He had Miller pick him up, and left Murphy and Lincoln to still watch the diner. He needed them to keep collecting any information on Cage, he wanted him dead even if he wasn’t going to be around to do it himself. He deserved it for what he’s doing to Clarke.

As he got back to the compound, he asked Octavia to come to his office. “Any news brother?” He knew she wasn’t going to take this well.

He sighed, “Cage called me while I was on the way to the diner. He offered a deal.”

“What kind of deal is he offering? Remember, we can’t trust a word he says.”

“Octavia, I think you should sit for this.” She looked at him with wide eyes and sat. “He said he’ll send me a location, and as long as I show up alone, he will give Clarke back.”

“Show up alone? No way! He’ll kill you, Bell.” He could hardly look at her right now, she was going to be pissed.

“I know. That’s part of the deal. My life for Clarke’s.” She stood up immediately and he chanced a look at her, yeah, she’s pissed.

“What the hell Bellamy? You can’t just let him kill you! There are other ways to get Clarke back.”

“Like what, O? I can’t see this ending in any other way without her getting hurt, and I will NOT let that happen.”

“So, what? You don’t think she’ll be hurt when she finds out the man she loves was killed? She’ll be heartbroken, and so will I.”

“I’m sorry Octavia. You have Lincoln, and I know you’ll be okay eventually. It kills me to think about not seeing you or Clarke ever again or to think of her being hurt after this, but she’ll be alive, and she’ll have you and Murphy and Raven. That’s what matters.”

“Alright, Bell so let’s imagine it for a minute. Cage kills you, and then what, just hands Clarke over? Fat chance that he’ll follow through. Did you think of that? What if he keeps her, imagine what will happen then? She’ll live a life of torture and pain. He’ll probably beat her and try to sleep with her. Not even try, he’ll force himself on her. What then? You want that- “

“STOP! Stop, okay. I don’t want to imagine that. I never want something like that to happen to her, O. You guys will make sure she gets back, okay?” He admits that he is having doubts about Cage following through, he probably would try to pull something.

“Let us come with you to this meeting. Keep people patrolling the diner in case anyone shows up there, and we’ll bring a team to back you up, but we’ll stay hidden.”

“It could go wrong. It’s a huge risk, if he finds out you all are there, he might take it out on Clarke.”

“It won’t go wrong. We will get Clarke out of there, and you will stay alive. Clarke needs you just as you need her, okay?”

He knows that, and he doesn’t want to leave her anyway. He wants a life with her, to get married, maybe have kids one day, grow old together, he wants it all. “Okay, O. So, how do you ensure it won’t go wrong?”

She smirks, “Call a meeting, brother. I have a plan.”


End file.
